Vak szerelem
by Frutta-chan
Summary: Naru iskolát vált. Sok barátja van. Az ifjabbik Uchihával persze akad néi gond, és ezen nem segít az se, hogy lakótársak. Ráadásul Narunak van egy-két titka, de nem is akármilyen! Hogy milyen? Megtudod, ha elolvasod XD
1. A kezdet

_**: A kezdet**_

Egy tinédzser éppen történelem órán ült. A szélső padsor harmadik padjában az ablak mellett. A tavaszra tekintettel az ablak nyitva volt. Kellemes virágillatú szellő, és pár elkeveredett virágszirom szállt be az ablakon, felfrissítve a bent ülő diákokat. A szellő meglengette a fiú rakoncátlan kissé hosszabb, aranyszőke tincseit.

A padon könyökölt, kezével megtámasztva fejét. Csak úgy bámult a semmibe, miközben tolla végét rágcsálta. Egyszer csak valaki durván kitépte szájából a tollat. A fiú azonnal jobbra kapta a fejét, majd felpattant és üvöltözni kezdett a padtársával.

Mi a francot képzelsz Teme! – kapta föl hirtelen a vizet.

Csak ne csámcsogj azon a rohadt tollon!

Mi közöd ahhoz, hogy mit csinálok! Muszáj állandóan belém kötnöd?! – ekkorra már az egész osztály a veszekedő párt nézte.

Dobe, azért mert a toll az enyém! – mondta a másik fiú teljesen higgadtan. Még csak nem is nézett a pattogó szőkére.

Az őrületbe kergetsz! Nem kell a rohadt tollad! Írok ceruzával!

Hn.

Uzumaki Naruto, és Uchiha Sasuke! Mind a ketten higgadjanak le, és koncentráljanak az órára! Uzumaki, ha ennyi energiája van, mondjon egy két lényeges információt a 2. világháborúról.

Hai! A másodikvilágháború az emberiség történetének legnagyobb fegyveres konfliktusa volt. A legelterjedtebb álláspont szerint kezdetének az 1939. szeptember 1-i Lengyelország elleni német támadás tekinthető, és Japán kapitulációjával, 1945. szeptember 2-án ért véget. A háború Európában Németország feltétel nélküli megadásával, 1945. május 8-án fejeződött be.

Helyes. Ezúttal nem kell bent maradni, de máskor próbálja meg visszafogni magát. – az ősz hajú körülbelül 70 éves tanár visszafordult a táblához, és könyvét felemelve, mondta tovább monológ szövegét.

Naruto csak morgott egyet, majd duzzogva visszaült a helyére. Nem figyelt a tanárra. Inkább gondolataiba merült. _' Már megint a hülye Uchiha miatt büntetnek meg engem! Persze őt soha! És miért? Mert a szülei befolyásos emberek, és támogatják az iskolát! Ki nem állhatom! Olyan egy szemét! Nah, mindegy! Nem idegelem magam ilyenek miatt.'_ Ezzel az ablak felé fordult, és bámult ki rajta. Tengerkék szemei, gyönyörű fényben úsztak, ahogy rájuk vetült a napfény. _' 2 hónapja, hogy már ebbe az iskolába járok.'_

×Flash Back×

Gyönyörűen sütött a nap, egy csütörtöki délután. Igaz az idő még benne volt a télben, most még is szikrázóan sütött a nap. Az utcán járni szinte vakító volt, mivel az elmúlt napokban elég sok hó esett, és most ez felerősítette a napsugarakat, és tényleg vakította az embereket.

Egy szőke srác állt, egy hatalmas fehér épület előtt. Ez volt a Konoha High. A város leghíresebb gimnáziuma. Egy előkelő, gyönyörű iskola volt. Persze nem csak elit tanulóknak. Ide bárki bekerülhetett, aki adott egy kicsit a tanulásra, vagy a szüleinek több pénze volt. Ebben a hírben áll az iskola. Pontosítsunk állt. Két évvel ezelőtt új igazgatót kapott. Azóta, nem csak a befolyásosabb emberek kerülhettek be is. Aki teljesítette az elvárt átlagot a felvételin az bekerült. A szőke srác kinyitotta a hatalmas ajtót, és átlépte az iskola kapuját.

Nem sokára, fel talált az igazgatói iroda ajtajáig. Nem fárasztotta magát a kopogással. Fogta magát, és benyitott. Az iroda nem volt kicsi. Ha az ember belépett, láthatott egy kétszemélyes kanapét, és három fotelt. Az irodában gyönyörű puha szőnyegek voltak. Volt egy hatalmas ablak is, ami zárva volt a télre való tekintettel. Viszont ami a legfontosabb volt. Az ajtóval szemben lévő hatalmas íróasztal, ami mögött volt az igazgató széke. A székben most egy harmincötnek kinéző nő ült. Hosszú szőke haja, az asztalra lógott. Az asztalon könyökölt. Hüvelykujja hegye elveszett a vörösen csillogó ajkai között. Igen rossz szokása volt, hogy, ha valamin nagyon gondolkodott, akkor rágta a körmét. Homloka most tele volt ráncokkal, ami kissé eltorzította, egyébként tökéletesen sima bőrét. Mogyoróbarna szemei aggódva pásztázták az asztalon lévő papírt.

A szőke fiú elmosolyodott a látványon.

Nem is üdvözölsz? Nagyon belemerültél abba a papírba. – szólította meg a nőt. A nő a hang hallatán felkapta a fejét, majd kedves mosoly terült szét az arcán. Homlokáról eltűntek a ráncok, és most már szemei is mást tükröztek. Leginkább…anyai szeretetet.

Naruto! Hála az istennek épségben megérkeztél! Már aggódtam! Már egy órája itt kéne lenned! – mondta aggódva a nő.

Tsunade-baachan, ne aggódj annyit! Tele lesz az arcod ráncokkal! Mondjuk 50 évesen legyen is ráncos az ember nem igaz? – nevetett a szőke majd beljebb lépett, bőröndjét maga után húzva.

Még csak 46 vagyok! És ne hívj baachan-nak! Mindegy! Ülj le!

Nah végre! Elég hosszú volt az út! – mondta a szőke, majd levágta magát az egyik fotelba.

Itt hagyhatod a bőröndöt a nap végéig! Hogy döntöttél? Beköltözöl a kollégiumba, vagy inkább hozzám költözöl.

Tudom, hogy a keresztfiad vagyok, meg hogy te neveltél Yiraiyával, de inkább szeretnék kollégiumban lakni.

Persze! Nem gond! Azért adtam választási lehetőséget, hogy magad tudjál dönteni! A 21-es szoba lesz a tied. Keresztapád, mikor jön? – kérdezte a nő.

Nem tudom. Azt mondta, majd ha engedi a munkája, jön. Tényleg, melyik osztályba fogok járni? – pattant fel izgatottan a szőke.

A 11.B-be. Húsz fő az osztály létszám. Te vagy a huszonegyedik. Az osztályfőnök. Konazumi Mashiro-san. Egy kedves nő, majd meglátod.

Tankönyveket ugye kapok? – kérdezte a szőke.

Persze. Gondoltam, hogy ez lesz a kívánságod! Itt vannak. – ezzel egy kupac könyvet tett le az asztalra. – És az iskolatáskád. – tett mellé egy félvállra akasztható, sportos táskát. Az alapszíne fekete volt, és narancssárga absztrakt minták voltak rajta.

Köszönöm! – mondta ezzel a könyveket a táskába pakolva a vállára vette.

Biztos vagy benne, hogy befogsz tudni illeszkedni?

Persze! – ezzel már fordult is ki az ajtón!

Aztán ne legyél itt gyakori vendég! Fogd vissza magad! – mondta még a fiú után.

Nem ígérhetek semmit, baachan! – hallotta még a szőke hangját.

Naruto csak úgy berontott az osztályba. Kivágta az ajtót, és nagy hévvel lépett be az osztályterembe. Majd ezzel a hévvel csapta be maga után az ajtót.

Mi folyik itt? – halott egy kedves női hangot, ami most kissé dühösen, és kíváncsian csengett.

Elnézést! Becsapta a huzat! – fordult a nő felé. – Az új tanuló vagyok! – hajolt meg illedelmesen.

Oh, ez esetben üdvözöllek a 11.B-ben. Konazumi Mashiro vagyok! Az osztályfőnököd! – mutatkozott be kedvesen a nő, majd Narutóhoz ment, és a vállánál átkarolva, az osztály közepére tessékelte. – kérlek mutatkozz be az osztálynak.

Sziasztok! A nevem Uzumaki Naruto! Renst városából jöttem! Idén nyáron leszek 17. Ennyi.

Köszönjük! Nézzük csak hova ülj! Áh, nézd csak! Az ablak mellett a harmadik padban Sasuke-kun mellet van egy hely! Ott lesz a helyed! – mutatta, neki kedvesen a tanár.

Köszönöm! Sasuke. Valami nagyon bunkó ember lehet, a nevéből.

A te neved se jobb, Dobe. – halotta a fagyos választ.

Én megmondtam. – ezzel a helyére sétált.

Naruto vagyok! Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! – nyújtotta kedvesen a kezét, a fekete hajú, fekete szemű, fehérbőrű, magas, jóképű fiúnak.

Hn. – nem nyújtott kezet. Inkább elfordult, majd beengedte a szőkét a belső helyre.

Vége is lett Naruto első itt töltött órájának. A következő órája is itt lesz, szóval nem állt fel a helyéről, hanem inkább a táskájában kezdett el kotorászni. Csak arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy valaki megkocogtatja a vállát. Megfordult. Egy lány állt előtte. Nem lehetett magasabb Narutónál. Rövid rózsaszín haja volt, és igéző zöld szemei.

Szia! Haruno Sakura vagyok! – köszönt kedvesen a lány, és átölelte Narutót.

Ö…szia! – Naruto eléggé meglepődött az ölelésen.

Csá! Kiba vagyok! – egy rövid, tépett, barna hajú srác állt előtte, és nyújtotta a kezét.

Naruto! – fogott kezet vele.

Szia! Ino! – csatlakozott egy hosszú, szőke hajú lány is.

Neji! – biccentett egy copfos barna hajú srác.

Shikamaru. – csatlakozott egy kissé hosszabb, barna hajú srác.

Tenten! – intett egy szintén barna hajú lány.

Le!! Csak a fiatalság erejével! – pattan be egy zöldruhás bili hajú srác.

Mi csak bozontos szemöldöknek hívjuk. – mosolygott Sakura.

H-hinata. – köszönt oda, egy paradicsom vörös lány is.

Gaara. – jött oda egy vörös hajú is.

Sziasztok! Naruto! – mosolygott Naruto.

Naruto sikeresen túlélte az első napot, sőt megannyi barátot is szerzett. Sakura, és a többiek nagyon kedvesek voltak vele. Egy valakit kivéve. Uchiha Sasuke. Lépten, nyomon belekötött az Uzumakiba, és ez fordítva is igaz volt. Állandóan egymást piszkálták. Nem telt el úgy óra, hogy ki ne küldték volna egyiküket a teremből. Hát igen. Pontosan egymás ellentétei voltak. Naruto egy kis segítséggel eljutott a koleszig. Nem volt messze a sulitól. Megköszönte Sakurának a segítséget, majd belépett az ajtón. A hetediken volt a szobája. _' Nem igaz. Miért pont a hetedik? Miért nem lehet a második? Ráadásul Tsunade nem mondta, hogy ki lesz a szobatársam.' _Nagy nehezen felküszködte magát a hetedikre. A huszonegyes ajtó előtt megállt egy kicsit, hogy kifújja magát, majd bekopogott az ajtón. Volt kulcsa, de inkább bekopogott. Nyílt az ajtó.

Szia! Uzumaki Naruto vagyok, én leszek a szoba… - Narutóban rekedt a szó, mikor meglátta ki áll az ajtóba.

Már megint te, Dobe? – morogta egy mérges fekete hajú srác.

Mondtam, hogy ne hívj így! Szoba társak leszünk! – mondta a szőke, és ezzel be is nyomult a szobába.

Hn.

Inkább lakásnak mondanám. A hálószobában két ágy volt, éjjeliszekrénnyel, és két ruhásszekrény. Volt egy kisebb konyha, ami egybe volt kötve az étkezővel, ami két székből és egy asztalból állt. Ezen kívül, egy fürdő, és egy vécé volt. A bútorok szépek voltak, és többnyire újak. A falak nem omladoztak, a fürdő nem ázott be, ha egynél több ember fürdött. Elmondhatjuk, hogy egy otthonos kis lakás volt. Naruto el is foglalta, az üres ágyat. Elmondhatjuk, hogy az első napja simán, és egyszerűen zajlott.

×Flash Back End×

Naruto a csengő hallatán felkapta a fejét. Vége volt az unalmas és hosszú történelemórának. Végre szabad volt. A következő órája tesi volt. Nem igazán kedvelte a testnevelést. Az összes óra alól fel volt mentve. Nem tesizhetett. Igaz ez volt az utolsó órája a nap, de nem lóghatta el. Ott ülni meg kínzás volt számára, mert ő nagyon is szerette a testnevelést. Szeretett volna a többiekkel kosarazni, meg focizni. Ehelyett a padon kellet ülni egész végig. Ezért nem szerette a tesi órát- Részben. Meg volt más is…

Folyt köv


	2. Tesi óra avagy az első kosármeccs

_**: Tesi óra avagy az első kosár meccs**_

Naruto a padon ült. Az osztály unatkozott. A tanár vagy tíz perce kiment, hogy beszél az osztályfőnökkel, de az óta se jött vissza. A lányok valami táncféleséggel próbálták elütni az időt. A fiúk ültek a terem közepén. Kiba kezében ott volt a kosárlabda, de senkinek nem volt kedve játszani. Nem szerették a tesi órát. Mindig ugyan azt csinálták. Kosaraztak, vagy fociztak. És már kezdett unalmassá válni. Egyszer csak Sasuke felállt, és oda lépett a padon ücsörgő szőkéhez.

- Játsszál! Kihívlak, egy meccsre! – mondta, szokásos félmosolyával.

- Nem! – jött az egyszerű válasz a szőkétől.

- Jó ha betojtál, nekem így is jó.

- Nem! Tudod, mit? Elfogadom! Meccsezek veled egyet! – pattant fel idegesen a szőke.

- Hn. – ezzel elfordult a szőkétől, és a terem közepére ment.

Mindenki őket nézte. Még a lányok is felhagytak a táncolással. Ez érdekesebbnek minősült. Még soha nem látták Narutót játszani.

- Választhatsz csapatot! – mondta az Uchiha.

- Legyen! Kiba, Gaara, Mizu, Shikamaru, és mondjuk Haji! – az említett öt fiú oda sétált Narutóhoz. – Oké először technikai megbeszélés. – ezzel leintette őket a pálya szélére.

- Oks.

- Shimakaru, téged úgy ismertelek, mint a csapat esze, szóval, ha bármilyen infóval tudsz szolgálni, a másik csapat játékáról, akkor légy szíves. Egyéb téged pont ezért választottalak, hogy félidőig felmérd a helyzetet.

- Rendben. Addig se kell játszanom.

- Nah, a többiekről nagyjából tudom, hogy játszotok. Csak én a padon ülve azt vettem észre, hogy nem igazán játszotok csapatban. A másik csapat se. Legyen ez a mi előnyünk! Ez egy csapat játék, szóval nem szeretném, ha bárki önzőzne! Értve vagyok?

- Rendben. – mondták egyszerre.

- Nem hallottam! – mondta Naruto.

- Rendben! – mondták hangosabban.

- Ezt még gyakorolni kell. Mindegy. Tudom, már unalmasnak tartjátok ezt a játékot, de most megmutatom nektek, milyen az igazi kosárlabda! Ja és szóljatok, ha a vonalon vagyok!

- Miért? Te is látod nem?

- Nem szoktam oda figyelni rá! Menjünk!

- Ooké. – mondta Kiba, kissé elnyújtva.

Sasuke, és Naruto felálltak egymással szemben, ugráshoz.

Naruto még gyorsan oda ment a lánycsoporthoz.

- Sziasztok! Tudna nekem segíteni valaki? – kérdezte kedvesen.

- Én szívesen segítek! – állt elé, egy rövid, kékhajú lány.

- Ki játszik a legjobban?

- A jég herceg! Ki más? – biccentett Sasuke felé.

- Oké. Tatsuki, megkérhetnélek, hogy dobd fel a labdát?

- Persze. – bólintott a lány.

Ezzel Naruto, és Tatsuki besétáltak a terem közepére, ahol a többi játékos már várta őket. Naruto visszaállt, Sasukéval szembe, és felvette a kezdőpozíciót.

- Csak, hogy tisztességes legyen a feldobás. – mondta a szőke magyarázatképpen.

- Hn. - csak ennyi volt a válasz.

- Akkor mindenki elkészült? Rajt! – ezzel feldobta a labdát

Egy ezüsthajú férfi beszélgetett Mashiro-sannal. Pár perc múlva befejezték a beszélgetést. A férfi elköszönt a vörösesbarna hajú nőtől. Mikor benyitott a tornaterembe, az a látvány fogadta, hogy két csapat felállt játékhoz, és Tatsuki éppen azt kiálltja, hogy rajt. A labda a magasba szállt. Naruto, és Sasuke szinte teljesen egyszerre felugrott. Naruto mellé ütött, így Sasuke egy laza mozdulattal, a saját csapattársának ütötte a labdát. _' Ilyen béna srácot! Egy ilyen helyzetet kihagyni! Szépen melléütötte! Igazi vesztes! Ha azt próbálja elhitetni magával, és a csapatával, hogy legyőzheti Sasukét, akkor nagyot fog esni! Különben is! Ezek a fiúk, nem tudnak igazán kosarazni. Hiányzik belőlük, a csapatszellem, meg minden ami egy csapatjátékhoz kell! Mindegy. Én nem avatkozok közbe!'_ Ezzel becsukta az ajtót, majd neki támaszkodott.

Naruto elmormolt magában egy-két szitkot, amiért elvétette a labdát. A csapata tagjai csak figyelték, hogy az ellenfél játékosa, fut a kosár felé. Már veszettnek hitték ezt a pontot. Naruto, viszont nem hagyta ennyiben. _' Olyan helyzetbe kell hoznom, hogy passzolnia kelljen. Mivel nem szokott hozzá, ahhoz, hogy együtt játsszon a csapattársaival, egyedül akarja majd bevinni a pontot, és itt kell keresnem a rést. Ha ez sikerül, el tudom tőle venni a labdát.'_ Mikor ezeken gondolkozott már rég az ellenfél játékosa mellett futott. Az látta, hogy jön, így kissé lelassított, és egy cselt akart végrehajtani, de Naruto pont az útjába állt. Így nem tudta hova tenni a labdát. Csak állt Naruto előtt és pattogtatta a labdát. Ekkor Naruto kiütötte a labdát a kezéből, és futni kezdett a másik irányba. Az összes játékos leblokkolt.

- Helyezkedjetek! Kiba menj a palánk alá, a többi ember mind fogjon egy-egy játékost! Gyerünk!

- Vigyázz, vonal jobbról! – halotta Kiba hangját.

- Köszi, de még nem vagy a palánk alatt! – kikerülte az előtte szerencsétlenkedő játékost.

- Huh. Jó.

Naruto elkönyvelte magában, hogy ez így nehéz lesz. Nagyjából mindenki tette amit Naruto mondott. Mivel Kiba a palánk alatt volt, így nem volt aki fogja Sasukét, aki egyenesen a szőke felé rohant. Naruto már elhagyta a félpályát mikor Sasuke már csak két méterre volt tőle. Ekkor Naruto, fogta és magasan, még is erőteljesen, átpasszolta Kibának a labdát. Az el is kapta, majd egyenesen a kosárba dobta. Majd pár másodperccel ez után örömujjongásban tört ki. Sasuke csak összehúzott szemekkel figyelte a gratuláló szőkét.

- Csak úgy szólok Uzumaki, hogy az a csapat még soha nem nyert! Ez most sem lesz másképp! – mondta fagyosan az Uchiha.

- Érdekes, úgy látom most mi állunk nyerésre! – mosolygott a szőke. – Fogjatok embert! Mindenki válasszon magának valakit, akit játék végéig fog! – ezzel már be is állt az Uchiha elé.

- Ezzel nem mész semmire! – mondta Sasuke gúnyosan.

- Hajrá Naruto! – halotta a szőke, Tatsuki hangját a pálya széléről! – Drukkolok!

- Köszi!

Nem volt sok ideje beszélgetni, mivel az ellenfél játékosa már be is dobta a labdát. Sasuke kiment Naruto mögül, majd a labda után ugrott, de még mielőtt el tudta volna kapni, Naruto elütötte a keze elől. Sasuke mérgesen fújtatott egyet. Az elpattanó labdát Haji, és az általa fogott Haru fogta meg teljesen egyszerre.

- Jól van Haji! Csak ne engedd el! – bíztatta csapattársát Naruto.

Nem kapott választ. A két fiú pár másodpercig hadakozott a labdán, majd Haru, szó szerint kicsavarta a labdát haji kezéből. Haru már futott is Narutóék palánkja felé.

- Bocsi! – mondta Haji lehajtott fejjel.

- Nem baj! Csak ilyenkor ne engedd el! Harcolj a labdáért! – bokszolt bele Haji vállába a szőke, miközben elfutott a fiú mellett.

- Rendben. – ezzel Haji is megindult.

Haru már hátul volt a palánknál. Mindenki az emberét fogta. Senki nem védekezett. Naruto az utolsó pillanatban ütötte ki a labdát Haru kezéből. De sajnos rossz helyre. A palánktól jobbra Sasuke állt, akinek szinte meg se kellett mozdulni, mivel a labda beleesett a kezébe. Majd ki is használta ezt, és bedobta a labdát. Naruto káromkodott egyet magában. Sasuke csak elégedetten vigyorgott, majd a csapatával visszament a saját térfelére. Naruto magához intette a csapattársait.

- Nagyon szép volt! Nem baj! Egy pont ne legyen a világ vége! Csak így tovább! Passzoljatok, és harcoljatok a labdáért! Szép volt! Az eddigi játékotokhoz képest ez nagyon szép teljesítmény volt! Fogjatok embert, de ez ne vonja el a többi dologról a figyelmeteket! Rendben? Nem baj, ha hibáztok! Mindenki hibázik! Én is hibáztam, nem baj! Csak folytatni kell a játékot!

- Rendben! Menjünk! – mondta Haji.

- Így sokkal jobb játszani! Igazad volt, szőkeség! Eddig még egyszer se volt olyan, hogy szereztünk a Sasuke csapat ellen pontot! – vigyorgott Kiba.

- Én megmondtam! Csak így tovább!

Ezzel támadásba lendültek. Naruto vezette végig a labdát. Mindenki fogott embert. Mizu a palánktól balra viaskodott éppen emberével, mikor Naruto mellé lépett, és átpattintotta neki a labdát, majd fogta ő az embert akit eddig Mizu. Mizu nem teketóriázott rádobta a labdát. A labda háromszor fordult körben a gyűrűn, majd a harmadik körben kipörgött, a gyűrűből. Gaara elkapta a lepattanót, majd rádobta. Bement. Az Uzumaki csapat ismét éljenzett.

- Fiúk még tíz perc az órából! – figyelmeztette őket Tatsuki. Szegény hiába törte magát, mivel mindenki túlságosan benne volt a játékban. – Az állás 13:12 az Uzumaki csapat javára!

Naruto ezen elmosolyodott. Vezetnek. Ráadásul náluk volt a labda. Naruto csak ment előre. Egyszer csak Lee állt be elé, ocsmány zöld egybe részes tesi ruhájában. Naruto a jobb kezével átpattintotta lábai között a labdát bal kezébe, így sikeresen kikerülte a zöld pattogó fiút. Naruto le akarta passzolni a labdát ezért megállt, egy kicsivel a félpálya előtt. Pechjére mindenki le volt valakivel foglalva. Akinek bozontos szemöldököt kellett volna fognia az most Sasukét fogta, így senki nem volt, akinek lepasszolja, viszont most már nem is léphetett a labdával. Nem habozott sokat. Elrugaszkodott, és a labdát egy íves dobással elhajította. Mindenki megállt. Csak nézték a labda útját. Egy légy zümmögését is hallani lehetett volna olyan csöndben volt mindenki, majd Kibából egy diadalittas üvöltés tört föl, mikor a labda csont nélkül bement. Az Uzumaki csapat ünnepelt. Mindenki oda ment Narutóhoz és gratulált neki. A szőke srác a több mint félpályáról bedobta, csont nélkül.

- Azt hiszem ennyi elég is lesz mára! Naruto, te úgy tudom fel vagy mentve! – lépett közelebb az ezüsthajú férfi.

- Kakashi-sensei ez kihagyhatatlan volt! Különben is Sasuke provokálta ki!

- Fogd már rám! Usoratonkachi!

- Jól, van! Mindenki elmehet öltözni! Naruto te maradsz! – mondta a menni készülő szőkének.

- Hai sensei! – mondta, majd visszament a tanárhoz.

- Jól kosarazol! Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy lenne kedved-e a kosárlabda csapat kapitánya lenni? – kérdezte Kakashi a szőke fiútól.

- Én, de hát ez lehetetlen! – mondta Naruto meglepődve.

- Miért? – kérdezte a tanár.

- Mert az iskolának nincs kosárlabda csapata! – vigyorgott a szőke.

- De szeretnénk alapítani egyet, csak eddig nem találtam olyan embert, aki tud is kosarazni, és érti is a lényegét. Láttam mit műveltél a fiúkkal! Eddig soha, ismétlem soha nem voltak képesek csapatjátékot játszani, és legyőzni Sasukét! Te csak 20 percet voltál velük egy pályán, és elérted azt, amit az iskolának 7 év alatt nem sikerült! Rábírtad őket arra, hogy teljes szívükből játsszák a kosárlabdát! Ez nagy szó! Ezeknek nem sok minden számít! Az iskola csak egy szórakozó hely! Lehet, hogy a kosárlabda egy kicsit javítana a hozzáállásukon! Kérlek, fontold meg! Ha igen, akkor csütörtökön tesi óra után gyere be a tesi tanáriba! Elmehetsz! – ezzel hátat fordított a meglepett, és ledöbbent fiúnak, majd kilépett a teremből.

- Még, hogy én? Mint valamilyen sportnak a csapatkapitánya. Ez lehetetlen!

Ezzel ő is kilépett a teremből.


End file.
